The Hardest Choice
by G30RGA
Summary: Widely recgonised as the most fancied Slytherin, how will Draco react when three people he's, at different times, felt sparks for, start showing an interest in him? Does contain guy/guy - as always, don't like, don't read!
1. Neville

Dear Journal, (I'm not writing 'dear diary', only mudbloods write 'dear diary'),

Something strange happened today. We were in Defence Against the Dark Arts, the most pointless subject ever (and not because I'm failing it), when Longbottom walks past and lightly brushes his hand against mine. ON PURPOSE. And that's not the worst of it. You know in first year, when I wrote that I thought I liked Longbottom _like that_? Well, when our hands touched, my stomach did that really weird flutter. And be smirked at me. Longbottom. Smirked. At me. Like a sly, 'I know what I just did, and you're not going to deny you felt a spark' sort of look. Who knew that the boy who himself claimed was practically a Squib could pull off such a Slytherin move! But now I'm confused. I thought I'd got over him - now, I'm not so sure. Bit awkward, really. Besides, I've got a reputation to keep up - I can't look as if I'm going soft, can I? Everyone,  everyone would tease me if I admitted it. I hate how confused this is making me. Honestly, I thought I had everything in my life sorted out. Turns out I haven't.

—Draco

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter one - hope you enjoyed! Please review! Gx  
**


	2. Harry

Dear Journal,

Is there some kind of plot against me? Are all my crushes coming back to haunt me? I should probably explain. Potter. Okay, so that's not explaining. Guess it's safe to go into more detail - it's not like anyone's going to read this. Basically, I was going out to the Quidditch pitch, to the seats I'd got Pansy to save, and Potter makes eye contact. But it wasn't the usual glare, I don't know what it was. But it wasn't full of hate, I know that much. And then, during the match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, Potter dives past, supposedly looking for the Snitch, and winks at me. And I want to say that I didn't react, that I stared straight ahead and ignored him, but... I didn't. I _might've_ blushed. Maybe. And Parkinson might've seen it. And told Blaise. And they might've given me a load of stick for it. Possibly. And they may have a ship name for me and Potter now. Drarry. Ugh. So ugly. So now they think I want to "get together" with Potter. Do I, though? How far from the truth is that, really? Great. First Longbottom, now Potter. Anyone else want to make me a nervous wreck?

—Draco

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter two (my favourite one to write). Please review! Gx  
**


	3. Hermione

Dear Journal,  
I was being sarcastic, okay? Now Granger's got her eye on me. (I won't call her 'Mudblood' here, only to her face. The irony.) So, I was hiding from Pansy and Blaise's 'Drarry' taunts (it's the only place in the school they won't go), when Granger comes and whispers in my ear, "If you're looking for what to do when someone likes you, you're looking in the wrong place." Argh! And then she kept shooting covert glances across the library, complete with little giggles and waves, something I know for a fact she wouldn't do if she she was around Potter and Weasleby. But… they _were_ quite cute giggles. I can't help it. Hermione's my most recent crush - so does that mean I like her the most? All of these… _incidents_ seem to be happening in chronological (see, Professor McGonagall? Expanded vocabulary!) order compared to when I had these crushes. I say 'first', mainly because I like them all, again. I don't know what to do. I like them all _like that_ , all equally. But how do I choose who I like most? Maybe listing their qualities will help. First, Neville. Stupid, yes. Thick, yes. Adorably stupid and thick, doubly yes. Also, pure-blood, so Father would be okay in that respect. But, Aunt Bellatrix nearly killed his parents, so that might get awkward. Next, Harry Potter, the 'boy who lived'. Quite sporty (Quidditch), mediocre at best, half-blood. But, then there's that small issue of everyone I've known wanting him dead. Ah. Finally, Hermione. Average-looking (to most), very clever, out-performs me in almost every lesson. But then, she's Muggle-born, and that wouldn't go down too well. Also, all three are Gryffindors. There are drawbacks to all three, but if I like them, then that shouldn't matter, should it? Mother always said that love was the only place where I wasn't guaranteed to get what I want. It seems she was right. Now all I've got to do is decide who I like the most - and that's not going to be easy. One things for certain - my father _won't_ be hearing about this.  
— Draco

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! So now, it's up to you! If you go to my profile, you will find a poll on who Draco should choose. Vote there! I will close the poll on the 22nd of June (ironically when my Graphics project on Harry Potter is due), so get votes in! After that, I will write the closing chapter. Get voting, and as always, reviews welcome! Gx**


End file.
